


Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing by Shoemaster [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing by Shoemaster read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: None of them have discussed the fact that Duncs is dating knock-off Seabses, because what can they really do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing by Shoemaster [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140957) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



**Title** : Aint Nothing Like the Real Thing  
 **Author** : shoemaster  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : None of them have discussed the fact that Duncs is dating knock-off Seabses, because what can they really do about it?  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/140957)  
**Length** 0:31:26 w/out music  
Link: zip mp3s with awesome covers thanks to Fire-Juggler [zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ain't%20Nothing%20Like%20the%20Real%20Thing%20by%20shoemaster.mp3.zip), [music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Aint%20Nothing%20Like%20the%20Real%20Thing%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20Shoemaster.mp3.zip)

Audiobooks thanks to the wonderful Fire-Juggler[zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_aint_nothing_like_the_real_thing-non-music.zip)  
[music version zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_aint_nothing_like_the_real_thing-music.zip)


End file.
